Changes in My Heart: Hidden Shadow
by Ascot Summon
Summary: The truth behind Umi's past is known. When all seems well, a misunderstanding breaks. Will this rip the strongs bonds of friendship apart?
1. Broken Hearts-1

Summon:comes in with lumps on head Hi minna. Finally, Tamari-chan stopped being a baka for a change and she gave me one chance to write a Clemi. I'm soooooooooo happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But… I dunno if it might end up Asmi or what.  
  
Tamari-chan: This is your only chance. Next time, it's only Asmis.  
  
Summon: Domo arigato gozaimasu!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ascot:also comes in with lumps After she found the sequel, she whacked us with her Kendo sword.  
  
Summon: Oh well. Let's just go on. *****Dis: MKR goes to CLAMP. I don't own anything but my family's dirty underwear which goes to the laundry.***** Clef's in his OVA form (Thanks Kinimoto for reminding me how small he is). The girls are 16. There are gonna be different POVs. The person with that POV might make comments about things which are in (). Here's the fic.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys!" yelled Hikaru as she ran to Umi and Fuu. "Wow Hikaru-chan," said Umi, "That one month trip to New Zealand changed you." Hikaru had a light tan and she grew taller. She was just as tall as Fuu now. "Umi-san's right," nodded Fuu in agreement. Hikaru laughed and said, "Are you guys ready?" Umi and Fuu exchanged looks and nodded. Hikaru looked out the windows and a bright light appeared. The floor beneath the girl's feet disappeared and they fell through the skies of Cephiro.  
  
"Do we always have to go through all this?!" cried Umi as she flew past Fuu. "I mean, we could just be teleported to the ground!" They flew down the clouds and the flying fish once again caught them. "Thank goodness he's always here to catch you guys," said a voice once the three girls landed. Hikaru looked up and her face brightened up. "Ascot-sama!" yelled Fuu in surprise. Umi looked up. "Ascot-kun!" she squealed. Ascot blushed and smiled. "It's good to see you too Umi-san," he said as he looked away. "Is something troubling Cephiro?" asked Hikaru as she sat up. "No," answered the summoner. "I guess you girls just wanted to go back here." Hikaru, Fuu, and Umi smiled at each other. "It's so good to be back," said Fuu smiling, "I can't wait to see Ferio." Ascot's smile disappeared. "Yeah! Lantis too!" added Hikaru. Umi just smiled, not wanting to expose her feelings for Clef. Ascot just kept quiet. "Ascot-sama, is anything the matter?" inquired Fuu. Ascot smiled and shook his head. "No," he replied, "I was just thinking about something." Hikaru grinned. "Were you thinking bout your girlfriend?" Umi and Fuu looked at Hikaru. "Hikaru-san!" yelled Fuu in surprise, "That's his secret. He has the right not to tell us." Hikaru looked down and apologized. "Gomen." Ascot just kept his smile. "It's okay." Umi looked around and saw the castle. "Look at that!" she shouted pointing at the castle. Hikaru and Fuu looked. Their eyes nearly popped out. Ascot laughed and told them, "We'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
Ascot landed the fish. "We're here!" he announced. The three girls jumped down and thanked Ascot. Ascot smiled and escorted the three girls to Clef. "They're back," announced Ascot as he opened the door. Clef turned around. "Welcome back Magic Knights," he proclaimed. The three knights smiled. Clef turned to Ascot. "You have work to do, right?" questioned Clef. Ascot nodded. "Well, do you mind bringing the Knights to their room?" Ascot shook his head. He went out followed by Fuu and Hikaru. Hikaru stopped and turned around. "Aren't you coming Umi-chan?" she asked. Umi shook her head and answered, "You two go ahead. I need to ask Master Clef something." Hikaru and Fuu turned to each other and smirked. Ascot just looked at them and started walking. Fuu and Hikaru ran after him and they left.  
  
"Here's your room, Fuu" uttered Ascot after walking for five minutes. He opened the door and revealed a huge room. "AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Hikaru. "It's beautiful," said Fuu. Ascot smiled. "Your room's just across, Hikaru. Now, if you guys will excuse me, I have some things to do." Ascot bowed and went out of the room. "I'm off to look for Ferio," said Fuu going out of the room. "Wait for me!" yelled Hikaru. "I'm gonna look for Lantis." The two went out of the room and separated.  
  
Ascot's POV walking back to Clef in the throne room  
  
"Wonder what they're doing," I said. I walked to the throne room. I didn't want to bother Clef so I just poked my head through the door and saw something I shouldn't have seen. Clef's arms were around Umi's waist (I can't believe it). Their eyes were gazing into each other (I can't watch). Clef stroked her hair (I can't bear this). Umi leaned up and Clef slowly bent down (This can't be happening). Their lips brushed against each other's and they kissed (My life is over). A passionate kiss that melted Umi (I could die just to give her that kiss). It seemed as if Clef just slid his tongue into Umi's mouth (I have to leave before I throw up). I took my head out of the door and quickly left before I see anything else.  
  
'Why does this have to happen to you, huh Ascot?' I heard the voice ask inside my head as soon as I got out of the room. I shook my head fiercely to get the voice out. "Oh well," I uttered to myself. "I can't have everything in life…" I paused and thought about it. "Not even the one I love." As I heard myself say this, my heart was in pain. More pain than I could bear. I felt my tears flow through my eyes. I felt lonely. I ran. I ran as fast as I could to my room. I fell on my bed but I didn't cry. My heart ached. I clutched it but I still had to bear the pain. I let out a cry and fell off the bed. My body turned limp. My heart felt as if it was surrounded by chains, each second they were getting tighter and tighter. I grasped my chest. The agony drove me insane. It was too much to bear. I placed my hand on my bed and got up. The voice came back and said, 'What's the use living if this is what you have to bear?' I shook my head again. The voice continued, 'Now come on. You know I'm right. It's better to end the suffering early than to bear it for the rest of your life. Why don't you ask Caldina to help you? She'll do anything for her little brother.' "But that's euthanasia," I said. 'Not really,' explained the voice, 'If you don't want that, just kill yourself.' I thought hard about it. "Maybe you're right," I said giving up to the voice. I took out a key from my pocket and opened my drawer. I took out a…  
  
Fuu's POV looking for Ferio  
  
'I wonder what Ferio-kun's doing,' I thought to myself as I looked for Ferio. I wondered around the castle. I turned around a corner and saw Ferio kissing another girl. She had maroon hair and pink eyes. She and Ferio separated from their kiss. I was heartbroken. I couldn't believe it. The man of my dreams. The one who my world revolves around. The only man in my life. The one who stole my heart away. "I love you Ferio," said the girl. Ferio smiled at her the smile he always gave me and replied, "I love you too Kenae." He held her tightly (Traitor). He placed his hand on her cheek (Two-timer). He pulled her closer and she returned his embrace (I hate you). They released each other. Ferio smiled again (Bastard) and said, "I have to go now my beloved princess (I can't believe he has the guts to say that)." "Alright. I'll see you tonight," answered Kenae. She walked away. Ferio smiled and turned around. He saw me there, staring at him. "Fuu!" he exclaimed as he ran up to me and hugged me. I shoved him off and slapped him with all my might hard on the cheek. "You bastard!" I screamed, "You two-timed me you asshole!" Ferio held his cheek. "What are you talking about Fuu? You're the only woman in my life," he explained as he tried to touch me. I moved away from him and squealed, "I hate you! I'm not the only woman in your life! Liar! You lying son of a bitch! Why don't you just die Ferio?!" Ferio backed away. "Fuu, I…" he tried to reason out. I looked at him with complete hatred and yelled, "I don't want to hear from you ever again you shit-head! Never! I would rather die than forgive you!" I ran away with my tears trailing behind me. I could tell that he didn't even bother dashing after me. My heart was being torn into pieces. My tears filled my eyes and I just kept running.  
  
Hikaru's POV exploring the castle  
  
"Lantis!" I shouted, "Oh Lantis-kun! Where are you?!" I walked around some more until I found myself at the courtyard. Near the fountain was Lantis sitting. He turned around. "Hikaru!" he exclaimed. He ran up to me and hugged me. "It's good to see you too," I said as I hugged him back.  
  
Umi's POV hugging Clef in the throne room  
  
"This is wrong," said Clef suddenly. I looked up at him and asked, "Why is that?" Clef looked down at me and stopped our embrace. "I am the Master Mage of Cephiro. I must stay here. You are a Magic Knight, Umi. You must go back to your world." As he said this, he turned away from me. "Oh Clef," I whispered, "I would never want to leave you." Clef turned his head to look at me. "I'm sorry Umi. It's just not right." I looked away trying to stop my tears. Clef placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me close. "Gomen. I love you Umi but… this just can't go on. You have to find someone else who loves you as much as you love me. you'll be happier that way," explained Clef. I looked at him, my tears unstoppable. "I know there's someone who will love you more than I ever would," he continued. I looked at his eyes. "I won't let our love end!" I shouted. "Clef looked at me full of sorrow. "Even though. I know it won't work out," he uttered sadly as he took his hand off my shoulder. "Clef, I–" I whispered. "Try to understand Umi. I know there's some other for you," he interrupted, "Trust me." He turned to me and smiled. "I hope that you'll find that man soon enough," encouraged Clef. I smiled at him and said, "I understand. Goodbye." I left the throne room and looked for Ascot to show me where I was staying.  
  
Ferio's POV walking to Fuu's room  
  
"How could I have been so stupid?" I asked myself. "Of course she saw the whole thing. I'm a complete idiot. I hope Fuu will forgive me." 'What makes you think she'll forgive you?' came a voice from my mind. "What?" 'Why don't you just die Ferio?!' Fuu's words echoed in my head, 'I would rather die than forgive you!'. "Fuu, I… Who am I kidding? I shouldn't have did that." I continued walking until I reached her room. "Fuu?" No answer. "Fuu?!" Still no answer. I opened the door and saw Fuu's body on the ground. "FUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I ran to her pale, limp body. "Oh God, what have I done?!" I tried to shake her awake but she didn't move. I carried her to her bed and dropped on my knees. I started crying. "Fuu…"  
  
  
  
Summon: Guess no Clemi.  
  
Ascot: Just wait until later.  
  
Summon: I guess so.  
  
Tamari-chan:screaming OMG! OMG! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A&S: "Oh! My Goddess"?  
  
Tamari-chan: SCARY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A&S: o_o¿ Uhhh… Is that even a cliffhanger? Oh well. Please review. 


	2. Ascot's Death

Summon: I finally found out that diligence pays off.  
  
Tamari-chan: In homework or fanfics?  
  
Summon: …Fanfics.  
  
Ascot: Are you trying to get rid of me in this fic?!  
  
Umi: No. We just had to add some suspense.  
  
Summon: She's right! Let's continue shall we?  
  
Umi: Yeah!  
  
Summon: OK! Here's Chap 2!  
  
  
  
Umi's POV looking for Ascot  
  
"I wonder where that Ascot is," I mumbled to myself after I went out of the throne room. I walked around a corner and bumped into somebody. I staggered backwards and looked up. It was Caldina. She looked a bit fat though. "Umi!" exclaimed Caldina, "How are ya sugah?" I smiled and replied, "Fine. Uhhh Caldina… You… uhhh… look a bit… fat?" Caldina laughed and answered, "I'm pregnant silly gal!" My jaw dropped and I stared at her. "Who's the father?" I asked. Caldina giggled and responded, "Lafarga. He and I got it goin durin the time Debonair was terrorizin Cephiro." "Got it going? Oh well. Do you know where Ascot is?" I inquired. Caldina thought for awhile and answered, "I saw him running down the hall just a minute ago. I think he went to his room." I thanked her and dashed off to Ascot's room. As soon as I got there, I knocked on the door but nobody responded. I knocked again and again and still no reply. I opened the door and…  
  
Ferio's POV kneeling beside Fuu's bed, crying  
  
"Oh Fuu…" I muttered sobbing. I looked up at her. She was totally pale. "Please tell me you're alive," I said as I moved her hair away from her face. I realized she was breathing, but barely. I leaned down to look closer. "I'm sorry," I mumbled as I buried my face into the mattress. I looked up at her. "Ferio," she whispered, "How could you? How can you do this to me?" She turned to her side, facing away from me. I placed my hand on her arm and pulled her to face me. Once she was, I brushed her cheek with my finger. She began whispering something. "Ascot, please forgive me. I can't do this. I hope you'll understand," murmured Fuu crying. I got up and looked at her in surprise. She continued, "but I do promise that I'll keep the baby." I gawked at her. Anger rushed through my whole body. I ran out the door and as soon as I did, I heard Umi scream. I quickly ran to her.  
  
Fuu's POV lying on the bed  
  
I heard Umi scream as soon as I heard my door shut. I carefully got up, trying not to remember Ferio at the time. I put on my shoes and walked out the door. I saw Ferio's figure racing to Umi's voice. I quickly followed, not to talk to Ferio, but to check on Umi. I caught up with Ferio and saw his shocked face when he saw me. I paid no attention and kept running. We finally reached where she was and I watched her pale face fill with shock and grief. I looked into the room and saw Ascot hanging from the ceiling, his face smothered in blood.  
  
Normal Narration  
  
Fuu gasped the moment she saw Ascot's body. He was hanging from the ceiling, an inch or two away from the bed where he must have stood. Some sort of gun was on the floor below him and his face was covered with his blood, each second dripping on the ground. Umi stared at Ascot. She began crying. She ran up to him and tried to get him back to the floor. "Won't you guys help me here?!" she cried to Fuu and Ferio. Ferio went in and helped Umi bring Ascot's body to the bed. Fuu went in and soon, Hikaru, Lantis, Clef, Caldina, Lafarga, and Presea/Sierra came. Caldina screamed and fainted and Lafarga caught her. Clef was speechless and Presea was burying her face into her hands, crying. Hikaru started weeping too and Lantis held her tightly. Umi was crying madly near Ascot's bedside.  
  
Fuu walked up to her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder. Fuu faced Ascot and gently kissed his cold lips. She looked at him and began crying herself. "I promise Ascot, I'll keep the baby," she mumbled. Everybody, except for Caldina, turned and looked at Fuu. Fuu kissed Ascot once again. Ferio felt cold. His blood turned into ice the moment he saw Fuu kissing Ascot again. Umi stared at Fuu and gasped. Fuu smiled and rose up. She reached into Ascot's pocket and pulled out a blue envelope and a ring. She wore the ring in her left ring finger. She walked to the door, but as she did, she stopped by Umi and handed her the envelope. Fuu continued walking and went out of he room. The moment she was out, she passed out.  
  
Ferio ran to Fuu and carried her back to her room. Everybody else, except for Clef, sadly left the young summoner's room. Clef came to stand near Umi and he embraced her. Umi continued sobbing and opened the letter. It said:  
  
To my family (Only Caldina and Lafarga as far as I know) and friends,  
  
I'm sorry. I hope I'm not troubling any of you. Please don't cry for me. It's better for everyone if I'm dead. Please don't cry for me, especially you Umi. I would never want to see you sad. I did what's best for all of us.  
  
To my friend Fuu,  
  
You know how I feel about us. Promise you'll keep the baby? Promise me that. That's my last wish. I just want you to be happy. That's all I want. Just for my friend to be happy.  
  
To my friend and teacher, Clef,  
  
I hope you're going to be happy now. There's nobody left to stand in the way of your relationship with Umi. I hope the two of you will be happy together. I just want that. I just want you and Umi to be happy. I saw you two after I left. It looks like Umi got what she wanted huh? Please take good care of her. If you don't, I promise you I'll haunt you for the rest of your life.  
  
To Ferio,  
  
Don't be mad at me because of Fuu, alright? I love Fuu very much. I trust you understand. Fuu and I have been together for a long time now and I love her with all my heart. I'm sure she'll explain. Please don't be mad. I know this is the best for her. She loves me and I love her. Thank you so much for what you've done for me.  
  
To my best-friend Umi,  
  
I believe you're contented now that you and Clef are together. Caldina told me that you liked Clef and now I guess it's more for the two of you. I saw what happened and I'm fine with that. As long as you're fine and happy, I'm fine. Don't wonder why I killed myself, okay? It's something nobody will ever understand except for Fuu. She and I have been together from the whole beginning and she'll explain to you when she thinks you're ready to handle the miserable truth about me. For the time being though, please don't bother her. I know what she's going through and I suggest that everyone leave her alone. I wanted to tell you something Umi for a long time but it's too late now. Don't go wondering what it is alright?  
  
Now don't cry for me Umi. I never want to see you cry.  
  
Fuu,  
  
Remember Renchi? You know what to do with him right? Good.  
  
Thanks for understanding.  
  
Ascot.  
  
Behind the letter was a picture of all of them taken from the last time the girls were there. Ascot had the only copy and now he was giving it to Umi. Umi began crying more for her friend. She separated from Clef and went out of Ascot's room. She raced through the hallway and went to Fuu's room. She opened the door and saw Ferio nursing Fuu. Fuu looked ill and Ferio was giving her something to eat, much to Fuu's disappointment. "Are you alright Fuu?" asked Umi as she grabbed a chair and sat near Fuu. Fuu silently nodded her head. "Fuu, I want to know the truth," said Ferio, "Are you and Ascot having an affair?" Fuu kept silent but finally answered…  
  
  
  
Summon: I'm tired of typing and I dunno what to put.  
  
T-chan: What's gonna happen?!  
  
Ascot:dead  
  
Umi: ~_~¿ Summon already told Wolfie-kun what happened and he won't tell anyone else.  
  
Summon: Yup. I'll be working on Chap 3 now!  
  
T-chan: Okay. Please review the story if you like it. 


	3. Ferio's Letter

Summon: I'm hooked up with this fic.  
  
T-chan: Ya sure got that right.  
  
Umi: Ummm people, can we please continue?  
  
Ascot: Yeah?  
  
T-chan: I thought he was dead.  
  
Summon: Playing.  
  
  
  
Fuu kept silent but finally answered, "I'm sorry Ferio. I cannot tell you what's going on right now. I'm sorry I cannot tell you any reasons to support it. It's not time." Umi suddenly gave the letter to Fuu. "You can keep this," she said. Fuu looked at Umi. "It's yours. Not mine, Umi," said Fuu trying to hand back the note, "Ascot wanted you to have it." Umi shook her head and replied, "You're the woman he loves, Fuu, not me." At that, Umi pointed at the ring Fuu was wearing. "You see? It symbolizes his love for you," added Ferio dejected. Standing up and placing the broth on the table, he told them, "I'm off. Kenae wanted to meet me." He walked out the door leaving Umi and Fuu alone in the room.  
  
"Who's Kenae?" asked Umi as she gave Fuu some soup. "Ferio's bride-to-be," answered the blonde girl plainly. Umi nearly dropped the soup from what she heard and asked, "Bride-to-be?! Aren't you going to do anything about it?!" Fuu shook her head. "Ferio lies to me and I think he's glad to be with her. Let's just leave them alone, okay?" mumbled Fuu and she took another sip of the soup. Umi stared at her friend. 'Poor Fuu,' she thought, 'but she does have Ascot. Well, had is more like it.'  
  
Fuu's POV  
  
'Should I tell her now?' I thought to myself as Umi gave me another spoonful of the warm broth. She is such a great friend. Caring, kind, friendly, helpful and not to say very attractive. No wonder Ascot fell in love with her. I looked at the letter lying on top of my sheets. 'Should I take it?' I asked myself, 'Ascot wanted Umi to have the letter but she doesn't want it.' Umi kept smiling at me. "Is there something wrong?" I asked her. She shook her head and responded, "No. It's just that the way Ascot talked about your love for each other in that letter makes me so… In love." I smiled at her. "Umi, there's something Ascot wants me to tell you. He said that—" A scream interrupted me. Umi got up and went outside my room, ordering me to stay. She took out her weapon and ran to the direction the scream was heard. I didn't listen to her. I stood up and got dressed. I took out my sword and followed Umi.  
  
Umi's POV  
  
"I hope Fuu isn't following me," I muttered to myself as I navigated through the castle hallway trying to find out the source of the cry. Fuu's my best-friend and so was Ascot. I just can't believe they're together and have their own baby. Who would've thought? I feel sorry for Fuu. Losing someone she loves. I know how it feels like. Especially since I lost my sisters at a young age.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Umi!" yelled a voice to me. Total darkness surrounded me. I couldn't tell where the voice came from. "Come on Umi!" yelled a second voice. I retorted, "Where are you?!" Two blue-haired girls came out of the shadows. They were about five years older than me. "We've been looking for you Umi," said the first girl. The one next to her nodded and added, "Mom and Dad are so worried. Why did you go into this house Umi?" I didn't know what to do.  
  
I was exploring an old, crumbling house when all of a sudden, the floor beneath my feet gave way. I fell down and must have passed out.  
  
"Come on Umi," said the first girl, "We have to go home." As soon as she finished her sentence, the ceiling unexpectedly fell. The two girls screamed and the second one pushed me out of the way. I was enveloped in a cloud of debris and dust. Without warning, a block fell on me, taking away my consciousness.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
'Marina, Tashimi, I'm sorry,' I thought to myself as I remembered that day when they died. "Umi!" yelled a familiar voice behind me, cutting off my thoughts. I whisked around and saw Fuu. "I thought I told you to stay in your room!" I shouted as I ran to meet her. Fuu shook her head and reminded me, "We've been through so many things. How can I leave you all alone?" I smiled at her and we both continued sprinting to the source of the cry.  
  
Normal Narration  
  
Umi and Fuu ended up in Ascot's room. Hikaru was in the front door, face full of fear and shock. "What's wrong Hikaru?" asked Fuu. Hikaru turned to her and burst into tears. "Oh Fuu!" she sobbed, "I was walking and Ferio told me to give you a note. I continued walking and ended up here. I read the note and…" Hikaru couldn't hold back all her tears. She slumped on the floor and mourned on Umi's skirt. She handed Fuu a letter. It had teardrops on it and the handwriting showed that the person who wrote it must have been in deep sorrow as they wrote it. Fuu read the letter out loud:  
  
Fuu,  
  
Oh God Fuu. I'm sorry. I-I-I love you Fuu. I didn't mean to break your heart. I love you but I don't think it would work out. You live on Earth. I live here in Cefiro. Kenae was betrothed to me ever since we were young. She loved me although she knows I love you. I really do love you Fuu. I just didn't want to break your heart, but I guess I did. I'm sorry. Will you ever forgive me Fuu? I know that you won't but please try to. I know what I've done wrong and I blame no one but myself for all these stupid decisions I've made throughout my entire life. I sure that my biggest mistake was to let go of the one, dear woman I love. I know how Ascot feels now although it might not be about the same thing.  
  
Maybe I did this out of jealousy. Jealous of you and Ascot. It seems as if he gave you more love than I can ever have for any woman. It's obvious that you love him and you just want me to die. I understand that since you told me so yourself. I don't blame you. I took your love for granted. I deserve all those things you told me. How I am such a liar and how I don't love you. You deserved better and that was Ascot.  
  
There's only one solution to all this suffering I'm causing to me, Kenae, our friends, and most especially, you. I must go now. Don't go looking for me. I asked Clef to help me go. Good-bye forever, my one, true love.  
  
Sorry for what I have done,  
  
Ferio  
  
Ferio signed the letter as neat as possible but still it showed that he was heavy-hearted and burdened with all the problems he was facing. Fuu noticed that he signed his name with blood. His blood. He had cut himself and used the red substance as ink. Fuu couldn't help herself but cry. Cry for Ferio and cry because she had lost two friends that day, both of them she holds very dear. Hikaru and Fuu both sobbed as they leaned themselves against the wall. Umi read the letter and shed a few tears. She came up to her friends and embraced them with the compassion and mercy that she had when she lost her sisters.  
  
  
  
Summon: Finally. At least I found a way of adding that thing about Ferio.  
  
A,U,T-chan: Yeah.  
  
Summon: Please review if you want me to continue. I must get at least 7 reviews per chap from now on to continue. 


	4. Ascot's Reality

Summon: Bad grammar, typos, and bad spelling. What else can be worse? T-chan:crying her heart out You continuing this fic! Summon: I like this! Now, this is my first. No. Second time that I've tried these dialogue stuff so please don't get mad at me if I made any mistakes.  
  
Umi kept Fuu and Hikaru close to her. Hikaru went out of Umi's grasp and excused herself. Umi smiled and when Hikaru left, she looked at Fuu. She knew what Fuu was going through. She too had lost a friend that day. Ascot. The thought of his name made Umi feel a bit sorry. She had loved Ascot like a brother. He was always there for her. He always made her smile during those lonely rainy days when Fuu and Hikaru were out with their boyfriends. Umi looked at Fuu. Fuu's eyes were red from crying. Umi embraced her tighter. Umi loved Fuu like she had loved her sisters. Although she had lost Ascot, Fuu had lost both Ascot and Ferio. The two most important men in her life. Umi's tear dropped on Fuu's head.  
  
Fuu looked up at her and asked, "What's wrong Umi? Why are you crying?"  
  
Umi shook her head and replied, "It's about you and Ascot. I've never met anybody who loves a woman as much as Ascot loves you. It makes me so. I dunno. It makes me feel as if it's. sad. I don't know how to describe it. The feeling I have is indescribable."  
  
Fuu looked at Umi and replied, "Nobody understands Ascot like I do. I guess that's what drew us close."  
  
Umi slowly brought Fuu back up to her feet and admitted, "I envy you Fuu. Ascot's a very caring and good-hearted guy. I wish we were as close a the two of you were." Fuu stared at Umi with great surprise.  
  
"I thought you loved Clef," said Fuu.  
  
Umi smiled at her and answered, "I do but I don't know if he loves me as much I as love him." Fuu nodded understandingly.  
  
"Does that mean you're falling in love with Ascot?" asked Fuu. Umi slowly shook her head.  
  
"I meant that you have somebody to care for you and to love you for the rest of your life. Me? I have nobody."  
  
Fuu placed an arm around Umi and told her, "Cheer up Umi. Where are Ascot and Ferio now? They're dead. At least you have a second chance to get Clef to love you." Umi smiled at Fuu and thanked her. Umi brought Fuu back to her room and left once Fuu was asleep.  
  
Umi's POV walking to throne room 'Fuu's right,' I thought to myself as I headed for Clef's room. I slowly contemplated what to say to him when I get there. A sudden "speech" came to my mind. I'll tell him how much I love him and I'll tell it to him with all my heart and soul. I smiled to myself and continued walking. I finally reached the throne room, only to hear Clef talking to somebody.  
  
"It's alright Kenae," said Clef's voice from the room. "Ferio wanted this. There was nothing I could do to change his mind."  
  
A girl wailed and shouted, "You don't understand Clef! I love Ferio! You don't know how I feel like!" I knocked on the door and Clef opened it. When I went in, I saw the girl who Fuu said was Kenae.  
  
"Now, now," uttered Clef as he patted Kenae's back. He gave me a sympathetic look. I smiled thinking about how caring Clef was. Clef turned back to Kenae.  
  
"Ummm. Clef?" I mumbled. Clef looked at me. "Do you mind if I talk to you for a small while?" Clef shook his head and went out of the room with me.  
  
"Having any problems?" asked Clef as soon as he closed the door behind him. I nodded my head very slowly. "Does it have something to do with Ascot?" asked the mage.  
  
I shook my head and answered, "It's about our relationship." Clef turned away from me. "You don't love me. Do you?" I asked, feeling my heart shatter at the very moment.  
  
"I do," answered Clef, "but." Clef remained silent. I looked at him, anger and rejection clearly visible in my eyes. A moment of serenity surrounded us.  
  
I finally broke the tranquillity and muttered, "It's Ascot isn't it? He must have told you that he loves me and you didn't want his heart to suffer denial." Clef didn't have any expressions.  
  
"You see Umi, I fell in love with someone when I was still a young man. She and I loved each other so much. However, our love didn't last long. I found out that she was actually cheating on me. She only loved me because I was the next Master Mage. Although we did have a son, but I don't know whatever happened to him." I looked at him.  
  
"I'm sorry," was all I can say to him. He looked at me and smiled. I love his smile. It's so caring and it has a sense of gentleness and warmth. Right at that moment, I wanted to tell him how much I love him. Yet, I didn't. I just stood there, watching him. "So it's not Ascot," I said. Clef looked into my eyes and shook his head.  
  
"It still has something to do with him," answered Clef. I gave him a puzzled look. Clef continued his story.  
  
Clef's POV Reasons  
  
I didn't want our relationship to get stronger. My first reason is that I don't want my heart to break again because of love that we thought we have. The second reason is because of Ascot. Ascot was already who I considered my brother. If Umi and I came to love each other, he might feel a sense of loneliness.  
  
One night, he told me a story that made me feel so bad for him. That's one of my reasons for pitying the poor boy.  
  
Normal Narration Story  
  
When Ascot was a little child, about three or so, he was taken to Quatren, a planet far from Cephiro. There he met Naru, another young summoner whom the Quatreans kidnapped. Quatrean scientists did experiments on the summoners they took to find out how they're able to make magical beasts appear. They injected Quatrean blood in one of the experiments. They wanted their soldiers to summon monsters to help in battles. They tortured everyone. Most of the victims didn't survive. Ascot and Naru, however, made friends with the son of one of the top ranking rulers of Quatren enabling them to find a way to get out. After five years, the two boys were able to escape, although they carried the blood of a Quatrean. They fled back to Cephiro but the two had a heated argument and parted.  
  
Ascot tried to live a normal life once he came back but the townspeople found out that he was part Quatrean. They began loathing him. They punished him for everything he did. The family he was staying with maltreated him. They made strict rules for him, giving him a life where he was almost like a slave. When he couldn't take anymore, he was forced to run away. Others kids kept away from him and called him many names, if not, they'd throw rocks or gang up on him. He didn't have any friends. That's why his monsters were his "friends". He met Caldina when he was twelve and they got along well. That's why he considered her as his sister. She was the first one to accept him of who he was, even though she hated Quatreans.  
  
Normal Narration Understandings  
  
Umi listened carefully to Clef's story, her heart getting heavier as she listened to Ascot's life story. Yes, the two of them have been friends for a great length of time and yet he's never told her of his life. She occasionally asks him stories of his childhood but all he would tell her was that he lived with his parents and had all the love in the world. Now she realized that they were just part of the perfect life Ascot had always wanted.  
  
She wished she could've done something to have made his dark, miserable life a little brighter. She remembered a time when she had the chance.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Ummm. Umi? Make I talk to you for a second?" asked the shy, young summoner as he excused himself in front of the three Magic Knights. Umi nodded and followed him.  
  
"What is it Ascot?" asked Umi as soon as she and Ascot went around the corner.  
  
"Ummm. You see. I. Well. My friends missed you and were wondering if you can go visit later," said the young man as he blushed deeply. "And. Well. I haven't talked to you lately so I thought it would be a good time to. Even for a minute. So. Will you come?"  
  
"Of course!" exclaimed Umi, "I'd love to!" Ascot looked up and his face brightened.  
  
"Really?" he asked making sure. Umi nodded with confidence and left. 'I didn't think she'd say yes,' thought Ascot as he left.  
  
Umi came back to talking to Fuu and Hikaru who both asked if she wanted to attend a party that Ferio was holding. Umi quickly agreed, forgetting her promise to Ascot.  
  
After hours of fun and drinks, Umi left the party. 'Wow!' she thought, 'I never knew Fuu could party like that!' Just then, she recalled her promise to Ascot. "Oh no!" she yelled as she ran with all her might to the castle courtyard. When she got there, there was complete darkness and silence. She walked around, checking if Ascot had stayed. After a while, she gave up on her search and said to herself, "Who cares? It's alright. I mean, it wasn't that important anyway." What Umi didn't know was that Ascot was in the darkest corner of the courtyard, watching what she would do.  
  
"So that's it huh? Well, I guess that you don't care." Ascot walked away, feeling abandoned by his best friend.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Umi felt tears form in her eyes as she thought of what she did to Ascot. Clef came up to her and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Umi fell to her knees and shouted, "I.I.I could've made him happy Clef! I could've brightened his life in some way! What kind of friend am I?! Once he asked me if I could just talk to him even for a little while but what did I do?! I just-" Umi couldn't hold her tears back any longer and covered her face with her hands. Clef watched her and bent down. He hugged her, giving her his sympathy.  
  
Summon: OK. Quick note to my readers. I won't be able to continue this fic for. Three months? First, I'm grounded quite badly. Second, I'm goin on vacation. T-chan: Well, good luck! Summon: Thanks. 


	5. The Stranger

Summon: Ummm. OK. What to say? Uhhh well. First of all, thanx for all the reviews. I appreciate it. Second, I got the LAST manga volume of MKR! Yes! Third, I hate my damn comp! Can't get the net working either. T-chan: Was that really necessary? I mean, who would care? Summon: I would cause I won't be able to update. T-chan: I think I speak for everybody when I say that that would be a good thing. Summon: Fine. Let's just get this over with.  
  
Clef embraced Umi for a short time. Umi felt warm with Clef holding her. She wished that she could let go of him right then and there but it would break her heart badly. Silence had surrounded them until Clef finally spoke up.  
  
"Umi, please tell me that you don't love me anymore. My heart is burdened with the thought of you heart broken because I refused your love. You don't know how dear you are to me. I wish I can just tell you that I love you but." He stopped his sentence short as soon as Umi kissed him gently. Clef broke the kiss and turned away.  
  
"I'm sorry," muttered Umi as she turned away, embarrassed and ashamed. Clef directed her head to face him and smiled. Umi stared at his twinkling eyes.  
  
Clef nodded his head and whispered, "It's alright Umi. Why don't you go get some sleep? We've all been through so much today. You should at least try to relax." Umi looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Thank you," she mumbled and she paced back towards her room, leaving Clef watching her. Clef went back inside the room and started comforting Kenae once more.  
  
Umi's POV Memories I mournfully walked down the long, dark corridor leading to my room.  
  
'What's wrong with you?' I thought to myself. 'You're a wreck. What's happening?'  
  
"I. I. I don't know," I heard myself say, "I have this pain in my chest that increases the more I think about Ascot. Even if I try not to think about him, my heart tightens more. I don't know what's happening!" At that moment, I suddenly felt my legs fall under me and I dropped on my knees. I closed my eyes and a memory of Ascot came flooding into my head.  
  
FLASHBACK The rain pattered against my window. It was raining hard today and Hikaru and Fuu were out with their boyfriends. I was left alone and I had nothing to do but watch the rain outside. Suddenly, a knock came from my door so I stood up and opened it. Ascot stood in front of me, smiling and holding a small package.  
  
"Hello Umi," he greeted blushing. "I thought you might be lonely and so I came and brought a snack." I smiled at him and allowed him to come in. He placed the package down on a table and took a seat on a chair.  
  
"So." I hesitated, "What did you prepare?"  
  
Ascot blushed for a moment. I loved that blush. Those soft, smooth cheeks that burn crimson every time I'm near him. That blush that would melt the sorrow in my heart away. How innocent he looked whenever he blushed.  
  
"Well. um. Fuu told me that you liked something called 'spaghetti'. I asked her to teach me how to make it so now I prepared some," he said looking at the package. I looked at the package and then smiled at Ascot. His blush darkened and smiled back. I opened the package and saw a very appetizing spaghetti dish.  
  
"Wow! It looks really good Ascot. Thanks!" I said beaming at him.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"That's really compassionate of you Ascot," I silently whispered to the air in front of me. Then softly, I held up my hand, pretending that he was there. As I closed my eyes, gentle tears hurried down my cheek. I reminisced the times the two of us had together. I stood up and walked slowly back to my room.  
  
As I strolled down the corridor, I heard a loud explosion like walls had suddenly blew up. I drew out my sword a ran to the source of the bang.  
  
Normal Narration The moment Umi got to the area of the detonation, a hooded figure stood in the middle of the walkway as the dust cleared off. It directed its head upon Umi's position and grinned with malice.  
  
"I've been waiting for you, Meya," said a very familiar voice.  
  
Umi clenched her sword tight and asked, "Who are you and who is this 'Meya'?" The hooded figure laughed wickedly.  
  
"I see you don't recognize me," it uttered without answering any of Umi's questions. "Let me give you a better view." With that, it took of its cloak and revealed.  
  
"Ascot?!" shouted Umi. Ascot laughed again. "I. I. I thought you were dead!" yelled Umi. 'It is Ascot and yet, his eyes. his eyes have changed,' thought Umi, 'They don't have that sense of innocence but a sense of emptiness.'  
  
Ascot stopped laughing but a grin remained fixed on his face. He nodded his head and replied, "You may call me Ascot, Meya. I see you don't remember me. And yes I am dead. at least the part of me whom you call 'Ascot'."  
  
Bewildered by what he said, Umi asked, "What do you mean 'the part of you'? Aren't you Ascot?"  
  
Ascot snickered and answered, "I was once called 'Ascot' but your kin called me 'Shinos'. Don't you remember Meya?" Instantly after he said this, he disappeared. Umi ran to where he was last standing and looked around.  
  
"What can he mean?," she muttered.  
  
Summon: That was crap. I don't even know what the hell I'm typing. Well whatever. If you like it, review. If you don't, then shut up and keep it to yourself. T-chan: That was mean. Summon: OK. Just review if you want a continuation and you want to know why Ascot's alive. 


	6. A Cruel Past

Summon:face-flat on the ground Soccer. Kendo. Ouch. T-chan: Takeharu!!!!!!!!! Summon: Oh will you shut up?! He doesn't even know you!!! T-chan:cries Summon: What an idiot.  
  
Umi stood in the middle of the hallway, flabbergasted of what she saw.  
  
"Ascot." she quietly whispered, "What happened to you? Your eyes. they've changed. They no longer have serenity or innocence. Now, they are empty and heartless." Umi plodded back to her room, thinking only about her encounter with Ascot. "Why the name 'Shinos'? What do you mean by 'your kin called me Shinos?' I don't understand."  
  
Shinos's POV I slowly walk into my home, an abandoned shack on one of Cephiro's most isolated areas. I saw her again. Meya. She doesn't remember me but I remember her clearly.  
  
FLASHBACK "Come on Shinos, you can do this," whispered a little girl to my ear. Her cerulean eyes didn't stray away from mine. I pushed myself up; bearing the pain that was bolting through my entire body.  
  
"Meya! How many times have I told you never to talk to the Shinos?!" yelled a voice that could never be erased from my memories. "Go! Father and Mother are awaiting your presence!" Meya shook her head. She always wanted to be near me. She was my only friend aside from Naru. Meya took care of my wounds and protected me from her older sisters.  
  
"No!" she answered stubbornly, "I'm not leaving Shinos!" I smiled at her love for me. I slowly marched towards her sister, Tashimi.  
  
"It's alright Ms. Meya," I said with weariness in my voice, "Besides; I have been getting awfully lazy. It's alright." I turned around and smiled at her. She gazed at me with her cerulean eyes.  
  
"Okay. I'll be watching," she replied.  
  
Tashimi. That name haunted me. She was my master, along with Marine. They rescued me from Cephiro and brought me here in Quatren. They nourished me and cared for me but in return I had to obey their commands. They taught me how to fight and use weapons at an early age. They were the ones who introduced me to Meya.  
  
The only thing I wanted though was my younger sister Naia. At least she would be able to stay with me wherever I go. But she had to move to the planet they call 'Earth'.  
  
Naia was my younger sister. We spent only a small portion of our childhood together but we were always together until the day she left for Earth. Since then, Meya was the only person I was always with.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
I laughed and said, "Now Meya, you have fallen in love with Clef. You deserted me when I needed you the most. Naru was right. Only Naia would have the heart to stay with me. She comforted me, loved me, and didn't think of me as a boy, even for my age, but as a man.  
  
Fuu's POV I heard an explosion minutes ago and went out of my room. I ran to where it came from and saw Umi walking away. I ran to her side and asked what happened.  
  
"It's horrible!" she yelled dropping down to her knees and crying.  
  
I patted her back and said, "What happened?" She looked up at me and smiled.  
  
"You're such a great friend Fuu," she whispered, "Unlike me." I slowly hugged her.  
  
"Umi, you've always been a good friend," I uttered, "Why are you saying these things?" She stared at me with her watery, blue eyes. "Ascot. I. I killed him."  
  
I looked at her with bewilderment. "What do you mean 'I killed him'?"  
  
"A man. A man by the name of Shinos came." My eyes widened by the sound of that name.  
  
Normal Narration Fuu was speechless. She hasn't heard that name for a very long time.  
  
FLASHBACK "Hey Naia!" yelled a young, brown-haired boy. He had green eyes like his younger sister but they were much brighter. Their shine told of some hidden power within the young child. His sister, a gentle young girl, turned around. Tears made her pale green eyes reddish. "What's wrong Naia?" asked the young boy.  
  
"Ascot, I'm sorry. I have to go to Earth," said Naia tearing up. She ran to Ascot and embraced him. "O-nii-chan! I don't want to go! I want to stay with you!" The boy was surprised. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his little sister.  
  
"It's alright," he said comforting his sibling, "We'll see each other again. I promise." The little girl looked up at her older brother and smiled.  
  
"Promise." she echoed.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"Shinos," whispered Fuu, "I never thought I'd hear that name ever again." Umi looked at her.  
  
"What was that?" she asked. Fuu shook her head slowly. "Are you sure Fuu?" Fuu silently nodded.  
  
"It's nothing Umi," said Fuu with a stern look on her face. Umi sensed trouble but didn't ask anything else.  
  
"Why don't we go back to our rooms and get some rest," suggested Umi who pretended to be really tired.  
  
"I guess so," replied Fuu. The two of them departed from each other's presence and went to their rooms.  
  
Umi walked steadily towards not her room but the courtyard. She loved strolling in the gardens whenever she wanted to either think about something or just to be alone. Although she does this whenever she wants privacy, she always ended up bumping into Ascot and instead, they would spend the time together. Umi smiled from her memories. She loved just spending her free time with Ascot. Even if they did always see each other everyday, they hardly had time to just say a hello to each other. Umi continued walking, reminiscing the lovely memories she has of her beloved friend.  
  
Soon after recalling hundred of memories, Umi reached the center courtyard. She stepped inside and saw the same hooded person she saw earlier. Her eyes widened and she whispered, "I thought you left." The man directed his attention to her.  
  
"Yes I did. But after thinking it over, I decided to come back just to check on Naia."  
  
"I'm sorry but there's no-one in this entire castle by the name of Naia," said Umi as she stood at the entrance of the court. She stepped inside without thinking of what dangers the uninvited stranger might possess.  
  
"That's what you think," argued Shinos as he took off his hood and cloak, "You don't seem to know many things about the past of others or of yourself."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's simple, really," laughed Shinos. He stood up and stared up at the darkened night sky in a manner like Ascot's gesture, "Have you ever asked Fuu if she was born in Japan or where she grew up during the first few years of her life?" Umi thought for a while and finally shook her head. Shinos snickered. "Well, why don't you ask her sometime? It might be worth it." Shinos turned around to leave but Umi stopped him.  
  
"Wait," she said stepping forward, "Please. please tell me what happened to my friend Ascot." Shinos turned around with his eyes blazing.  
  
"So you have the courage to question me, rat. I didn't think you would even bother," growled Shinos. Umi swallowed hard and nodded once. "Well," he continued, "I guess it wouldn't hurt. You see, Ascot has had this aching for a very long time but he would never admit it to anyone but Caldina and Naia. It was a shame too. Without admitting it, I would just be trapped inside the darkest parts of his heart. But finally, after seeing you betray him, he finally gave up and allowed me to take over. And that body you saw, that was his essence. It was the essence that prevented me from taking over."  
  
Umi staggered back and said, "Betray? What do you mean? I would never hurt Ascot." Shinos laughed heavily.  
  
"That's where you'll always be wrong. You've been hurting him ever since you 'befriended' him."  
  
"That's not true!" barked Umi, "I will never hurt my friends, especially him!"  
  
Shinos grinned maliciously and replied, "You know nothing about Ascot." Shinos sighed and continued, "Look at the time. I'll be going now Meya. Goodbye." Shinos leaped up to the open ceiling and blended with the darkness. Umi stared up at the twinkling stars, watching the mysterious stranger disappear.  
  
"Shinos, I have a feeling that we will see each other again very soon," she whispered as she turned around and left for her room.  
  
Summon:fainted T-chan: Aheheheheh. Guess never train to hard. Heheheh. Summon: @_@ T-chan: Ooh! It's X-kun! runs off 


	7. Blind from Truth

Summon: Hey guys! Come on! Review for me!  
  
T-chan: Oh shut up.  
  
Summon: Please? Review?  
  
Shinos stood atop a cliff as he gazed down the castle. He snickered and said, "Meya you fool! You thought that Ascot was just a harmless, lowly summoner? Well, that's where you're wrong!" He threw his cloak over him and hid his face under his hood. He quickly jumped into the midnight sky. He quickly raced through the clouds, heading for the farthest and darkest point of Cephiro. He landed gently on a small patch of vegetation, the only visible patch. Shinos snickered. "Well, I haven't seen this place for a long time," he muttered as he walked towards a small cave that he was facing. As soon as he went in, a glowing image of Ascot was bonded and leaned against the wall. "It gets lonesome from time to time." Shinos walked over to Ascot.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" asked the faint voice of Ascot.  
  
Shinos squatted and chuckled. "Simple. You're too weak. To think we were actually trained to be the best breed of soldiers in the entire known universe.but you had to lose it didn't you Ascot?" Shinos spat on Ascot's face as he stood up. "It's a damn bloody shame to actually be you Ascot," he continued. "Well, that's all for my visit. I'll see you.after I rape and kill your friend Umi." Shinos laughed and turned back towards the entrance and started walking off.  
  
"You sick bastard!" yelled Ascot. "What the damn hell does she have to do with this?! If you dare try to hurt her, I'll kill you and send you to back to Quatren's hell myself!" Shinos turned to look back at Ascot but didn't say anything. He just snickered and continued walking out.  
  
"Don't act like that Ascot. After all, I was the one who preserved part of your soul. But don't worry," mumbled Shinos. "Now that I think of it, I don't think I'd like to touch that sick bitch of yours." He laughed and ran the rest of the way out. As soon as he got out, he once again jumped into the skies and headed for his home.  
  
"Umi." murmured Ascot as he lowered his head and fell asleep.  
  
Umi carelessly strolled back to her room. Her concentration wasn't focused at all and she often bumped into the wall or walked into open rooms. All her thoughts were focused on Shinos, Ascot, and Fuu. 'How can they all be connected?' she thought to herself. "Shinos is Ascot. That I know," she told herself. "But what does Fuu have to do with them?" Umi sighed and opened the door. She didn't realize that it was actually the room across from her room. It was Ascot's room. As she raised her head to look up, she saw Ascot's bed, still covered with blood. She realized her mistake and was about to leave. As soon as she opened the door again, she looked back and noticed that his body was gone.  
  
Umi remembered that no one came into the room after they found his body and looked for anything strange. Nothing else was taken or touched but Umi realized that the gun-like object was also gone. She turned back to the room and looked around.  
  
She had never actually paid much attention to neither Ascot's room nor his belongings. She toured his room and realized it was nothing she'd ever seen. It was tidy and neat. Only necessities of the summoner were displayed. No reading material, pictures, or anything else for that matter, was around. Only a comb, some of Ascot's folded clothes and a notebook was on the top of his drawer. It was Umi's first time to notice the notebook. She went nearer to the drawer to get a closer look at the book. Its cover was covered with a hide of some sort of reptile and was turquoise blue. On the cover was written the phrase 'Wa no ai'. Umi remembered all her language lessons but didn't recognize the first word. The second word was either Japanese or another language but the last word was definitely Japanese. She tried to think of any words that started with 'Wa' but she could only think of a phrase that Ascot taught her.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Hey Ascot?" whispered Umi as the two friends lay lying on the soft grass in a meadow near the castle. They were both gazing up at the clouds; silence was around them both.  
  
Ascot turned his head partially to look at her. "Yeah? Is something wrong?"  
  
Umi sat up and said, "When you love someone here in Cephiro, what do you say to them?"  
  
Ascot also sat up and faced Umi. "You just say the normal 'I love you' line," he replied. Umi laughed and embrace him. Ascot was surprised for a moment but knew that it was just a friendly gesture.  
  
"Not like that," said Umi as she giggled lightly. "I meant that.well." Umi paused for awhile. After a moment, she continued, "Don't you have any special word or meaning or someway to show them?"  
  
Ascot began deep thought. "Do you?" he asked as he continued to think.  
  
Umi giggled some more and replied, "Well, I do. Kinda dumb isn't it?" Ascot shook his head and allowed Umi to continue. "To tell you the truth Ascot, it reminds me of that phrase of yours."  
  
"What phrase?"  
  
"That 'Wako no aiie shite rumo' line of yours. It's not Japanese, that I know."  
  
Ascot smiled. "Yeah. It's not. It's another language."  
  
Umi looked at him with wonder. "Really? What language is it in?"  
  
"Something I learned when I was younger," Ascot replied. Umi watched him, expecting him to continue. But all Ascot did was lay back down and continued gazing at the sky.  
  
"Did I offend you?" asked Umi as she, too, lied down and looked at the clouds.  
  
Ascot shook his head. "No. I.well.it just reminded me of some memories."  
  
"Bad ones, huh?"  
  
Ascot stood up and shrugged his shoulders. "Not really." He began walking to the castle and Umi followed him.  
  
"So are you going to tell me what it means?" she asked as she caught up with him.  
  
"Suppose so," replied Ascot. He stopped and turned to face Umi. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and whispered the meaning into her ear. "It means I will never forget you. Weird, right?" He let go of her and continued walking.  
  
Umi followed him. "Maybe. It's kinda cute.and romantic." She giggled.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
She tried fitting 'Wako' instead of 'Wa' into the title and it made sense. She read it and made some sense of the title. Ascot had written: 'I will love'. She also tried using the Japanese usage of 'no' and it also made sense. "My love," she muttered. As much as she didn't want to disturb Ascot's privacy in the book, she opened it. The first page had a drawing of a woman who looked very familiar to Umi. The drawing was colored so Umi somehow recognized the picture. The woman had deep navy hair tied at the end; her eyes of deep sea blue. She wore a light-blue dress that was ripped and torn at some places but it still looked pleasant. Beneath the drawing were the words: Diary- My Love. The last word was torn off so she didn't have a clue on what Ascot wrote. For some reason, her hands were trembling as she turned the page.  
  
Ascot's POV  
  
DIARY ENTRY 1 Is this all that's going to happen to me? People keep on ignoring me. Kids and elders make fun of me. Why do I lead such a life? Not even the person I love and consider as my best friend notices me. She treats me as if I was a disease or I was lower than dirt. To her, I don't exist. But why do I still have such deep and loving feeling for her? My heart beats faster when I see her or even the sound of her name makes my face burn. I know I shouldn't think of her in my fantasies (not that their anything close to being perverted, by the way) but I love her. I love Umi.  
  
DIARY ENTRY 2 Umi'll never like me. I'm stupid, ugly, and I'm useless. I wish Shinos was here. At least no one will push him around or make fun of him. I mean even the kids make fun of me. At least with Shinos, they'll think I'm cool or something and Umi might like me or at least notice me.  
  
Why did I even do this in the first place? Maybe I should have stayed. Even if I wasn't really liked, I still had people who respected me and didn't treat me like I was less than dirt. I miss Quatren. I miss the others.  
  
Normal Narration  
  
Umi closed the book. She didn't feel regret or happiness from reading the book. She felt ashamed about reading Ascot's private thoughts and feelings. She opened the book to the first page and looked at the picture again. The woman reminded her of one of her older sisters. "Marine. Tashimi. I.I.I'm sorry. You guys were right. I should never have treated him like that."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Umi ran down the street, trying to catch up with her sisters. "Guys! Wait!" The two girls turned around and smiled.  
  
"Umi, you know you can't come with us," said Marine. "I wish you could but dad won't allow that."  
  
Tashimi nodded in agreement. "She's right. But hey, we'll come back after a month." Tashimi smiled and ruffled Umi's hair.  
  
"Okay," said Umi as she ran back to their house. "Promise?" Marine and Tashimi smiled and continued on.  
  
1 month later.  
  
Umi entered the shattered house as the boy had instructed her. "It's creepy here," she muttered as she looked around the broken building. A hand placed itself on the little girl's shoulder and she screamed.  
  
"Don't worry," said a familiar voice. "I'll be here."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive," said the young boy. "I'll go watch the door."  
  
Umi nodded and the boy stood under the doorframe. But secretly, he stepped out of the house and ran off. Umi silently and carefully walked around the foyer. Suddenly, the house began to shake and creak and the floor beneath her fell. Umi fell into the basement below the house and lost her consciousness.  
  
She woke up and hour later, realizing the darkness that had surrounded her. "Shin! Help!" she yelled but her male companion had abandoned her. She sat down and hugged her legs.  
  
"Umi!" yelled two familiar voices. Umi got up and looked around the darkness.  
  
"Where are you?" she yelled back. Just then, her two sisters came running to her.  
  
"We've been looking for you Umi," said Marine.  
  
Tashimi nodded and added, "Mom and Dad are so worried. Why did you go into this house Umi?" Umi looked down with apologetic eyes. Tears welled up on them and she sniffed.  
  
"Umi, just promise us that you'll never do this again," said Marine. "Imagine if you lose someone you love and realize that you have treated them as if they never existed. That might be how a friend of yours might feel if you got hurt or something."  
  
Tashimi nodded. "Yeah. Come on, stop crying." Umi looked up at her sister. "And that reminds me. Umi, if you ever meet anyone who was always there for you, treat them with love. You don't want to have that feeling of guilt when they die. OK?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Come on Umi," said Marine, placing her hand on the little girls shoulder. "We have to go home." As soon as she finished her sentence, the ceiling unexpectedly fell. The two girls screamed and Tashimi pushed Umi out of the way. Dust and debris flew around them, engulfing them. As soon as the air cleared, Umi saw the bodies of her two older siblings under mounds of stone and wood. She was overwhelmed by the sudden loss of her sisters that she just stood still and watched their bodies. As Umi watched them, a loose block of stone fell on her head and she was knocked unconscious.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"Tashimi, I'm sorry," she said as she covered her eyes and cried silently. "I do care for him. But it seems like you had a point. I should've given him more attention. After all, he does love me." She looked back at the diary and read the first entry again. She never thought that Ascot would ever mention her name in his fantasies, much less include her in them. But she knew he has good intentions in them. He even told her what they were.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Hey Ascot!" she yelled as she jumped at him. "Come on! Fess up!"  
  
"Alright Umi! I will if you get off!" he said as he laughed. Umi got off Ascot's back and sat down on the soft, damp grass.  
  
"So, tell me about your deepest, darkest desires," she said grinning. "I bet they're exciting, eh?"  
  
Ascot laughed. "No. I'm no pervert okay? Unlike you." Umi jumped at him and tried to strangle him. "I'm just kidding!" Umi smiled and got off. "Well, I don't really want much of anything if I do get into a relationship," he said looking up at the clear blue sky. "I just want to make sure that I make whoever-the-girl-is happy." He looked back at Umi and smiled.  
  
Umi laughed and said, "You are such a pain in the ass! And I thought that even the most innocent and harmless guy would have some naughty and dirty thoughts in their head. Dammit." She jumped on top of him and laughed some more.  
  
Ascot laughed and placed his hands on Umi's arms. They both stopped laughing and realized what position they were in. "Sorry."  
  
Umi got off her friend. "It's okay. So really. Don't you have some sort of dream that you want a girl to do to you or something?"  
  
Ascot blushed. "Yeah." He got up and continued looking up at the sky. "It's embarrassing to tell you this but I've always dreamed of just taking her out on a ride with one of my friends and just spend time with her. That's all."  
  
"What?!" yelled Umi. "And I thought you were going to tell me what naughty little thoughts run through your head!"  
  
Ascot laughed. "I might tell you those things when I'm feeling a bit creative."  
  
Umi smiled and got up. "Well, at least you know romance." She hugged his arm and pulled it close to her body. "Let's go back."  
  
"Yeah," replied Ascot smiling.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Umi looked around the room and plopped on Ascot's bloodstained bed. She looked at where they laid his body and placed herself next to it. She pretended as if he was still there, alive and blushing, that is, if she was really lying down next to him. "Oh Ascot," she whispered.  
  
Strangely, Ascot seemed to have been in the room. "Umi, I'm so sorry."  
  
Umi got up quickly and looked around the room. "Ascot? Is that you?" She looked around and saw nobody. She shook her head and left the room.  
  
Summon: That was crap.  
  
Tam: Aren't ya happy?  
  
Summon: ¬_¬ No. 


	8. Her Secret

Summon: I know. Haven't updated for a while. But hey! At least I finally did right?  
  
T-chan: Ugh.  
  
Summon: . Well. This chappie starts out after some months. The girls went back to Earth after sometime.  
  
The storm rolled in unexpectedly that evening. Umi woke up from her sleep, tears streaming down her cheek. She didn't know why she was crying but she allowed her tears to continue flowing until they stopped. She stood up and went to the shower. She slowly undressed herself in front of a large mirror. She looked at herself. Her bags were swelling and dark. The veins in her eyes were clearly visible and red. She has been waking up crying in the middle of the night ever since she came back to Earth with Fuu and Hikaru two weeks before. She looked at the clock. "3:46," she muttered. She went inside the shower and spent the remaining three hours of her rest time in the shower.  
  
The phone rang and Mrs. Ryuuzaki answered it. "Yes.of course.just wait a moment please." She placed the phone down gently and called for Umi.  
  
"Who is it?!" yelled Umi back from her room.  
  
"It's your friend Fuu, dear!" replied Mrs. Ryuuzaki. Umi came down and took the phone.  
  
"Umi?" came Fuu's voice.  
  
"Oh Fuu. How have you been?" asked Umi.  
  
"Just fine. You?"  
  
"Fine. Something wrong?"  
  
Fuu remained quiet for a moment. "Sorry. I was talking to my sister," came her answer after a while. "Have your parents decided what school you're going to this year?"  
  
"Yeah. Their top choice is Kyodai but they're also thinking about Todai or Waseda."  
  
Fuu made a sound of surprise. "Kyodai? That's so far!"  
  
"I know," replied Umi. "But my dad wants me to stay with my relatives there. Anyway, it's not all that far. I can take the Shinkasen during my free days and visit you guys."  
  
"Do you want to go out for a while?" said Hikaru's voice from the other side of the phone.  
  
"Hikaru? You're there?" asked Umi. "Alright. In that case, let's go!" She hung the phone up and quickly changed. She ran out the door and soon met the other two.  
  
"Hey! What happened to you?" asked Fuu the moment she saw Umi.  
  
"You look like.crap," said Hikaru as she studied Umi's face. "You feeling okay?"  
  
Umi nodded. "Haven't been getting much sleep. That's all."  
  
"You should do something about it though," muttered Fuu.  
  
"I will," replied Umi.  
  
"By the way, how's the job?" asked Hikaru.  
  
Umi was about to reply when they heard Clef's voice. "Women from another world.we need you." His voice seemed faded and weak. Hikaru, Fuu, and Umi looked at each other and they hurried to Tokyo Tower.  
  
Umi and Fuu quickly ran towards the throne room. The castle was deteriorating and they left Hikaru to tend for some of the injured. They both ran hard, making haste to help Clef. When they got to the doors, they heard Clef talking to someone.  
  
"Why do you want to kill her so?" they heard Clef ask. "She didn't do anything!"  
  
"That's what you think Mage," replied the voice that Umi feared. "But you only say that because you've fallen in love with her." Umi and Fuu busted through the door. They saw a caped man, his sword pointed at Clef. The man looked at the two girls. "About time the two of you got here."  
  
"Shinos!" yelled Fuu. Umi looked at her with surprise. "What.what.what are you doing here?" Fuu clenched her sword tight.  
  
"You know him?" asked Umi.  
  
Fuu didn't move her eyes away from Shinos. "Yes. He's my brother."  
  
Clef shot his glance at Fuu. "So it is you," he muttered.  
  
Fuu nodded. "Yes. I'm here."  
  
Umi looked from Clef to Fuu and back. "What are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
Shinos lowered his sword and answered, "Looks like you blew your secret, dear Naia."  
  
"Yes brother. So I have," answered Fuu, her eyes having a darker color.  
  
"Fuu." mumbled Umi.  
  
"No. Please don't call me by that name. I am known as Naia," said Fuu looking at Umi. Just then, Hikaru came running into the room with Lantis, Lafarga, Caldina, and Presea.  
  
"What happened and who is he?" asked Lantis as he drew out his sword. Lafarga drew out his sword and Caldina took out her daggers. But before anyone did anything, Clef stepped in between the group and Shinos.  
  
"Don't," he ordered. "Caldina, you should know who this person is."  
  
Caldina looked closer at Shinos and dropped her daggers in an instant. "You- you-you're.Shinos!" She staggered backwards, her face filled with horror and astonishment. "It can't be! You're dead!"  
  
Shinos laughed; a cold hard laugh that filled everyone with fear. "HE told you I was. But he lied." He cackled and turned away. "Everybody who knew me- Naia, Ascot, and Naru-all lied about my death. I never did die. I lived. He hid me inside his heart. I was still a part of him." Shino laughed some more.  
  
"That's enough!" yelled a girl. Everyone turned around and saw Kenae. "Shinos, stand down!"  
  
"Well.Kenae Ryzenberg. Long time no see," replied Shinos. "When was the last time I saw you?"  
  
"When you suddenly packed your bags and left me that night," replied Kenae coldly. Everyone stared at the two of them with curiosity and surprise.  
  
"Was this the girl you told me about?" asked Fuu as she eyed Kenae. "The girl whom you said you were in love with."  
  
Shinos smiled. "Yes. She is the one I told you about. The one I owe my life to."  
  
"And how did you repay me?" interrupted Kenae. "You left me without even telling me what was wrong or why you left. Not even a word of good-bye."  
  
Umi was shocked. "You mean the woman Ferio was supposed to marry was your.girlfriend?"  
  
Fuu nodded her head. "And the reason he fought with Naru. He was also in love with her."  
  
Shinos frowned. "You're giving too much," he mumbled. "I think I'll come back some other time." He threw his cape over him and disappeared.  
  
"We better rest," suggested Clef. Everyone nodded and left the room.  
  
Umi lay on her bed sleepless that night. She squirmed in her bed trying to catch some rest but something bothered her. 'How could he not tell me?' she thought. 'I thought I was his friend. But he never told me about Kenae.' She got up and went to the bathroom. She opened the faucet and washed her face slowly. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw not her but someone else. Umi closed her eyes and bowed her head. Tears dropped from her eyes and onto the floor. She turned around and went out of her room.  
  
Umi walked for minutes trying to think about her situation. She walked into the courtyard and saw an animal she once saw Ascot playing with. It had dark-brown fur and a white streak running through its center. It seemed to have been with someone who was hiding in the shadows.  
  
"Renchi.he's gone.but are you ready?" asked the stranger in the shadows. Umi recognized the voice as Fuu's. She crept closer and Fuu looked up. "Umi, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep," replied Umi, "so I decided to walk for a while." Fuu stood up and came to the light. "You?"  
  
Fuu picked Renchi up and stroked its head. "Nothing much. I'm just talking to an old friend."  
  
Umi walked closer. "What is it?"  
  
"It's what they call a Shadow Striker," replied Fuu. "Legend has it that these animals can help grant a person's deepest desire. But for Ascot, it was a good friend."  
  
"That's the thing Ascot mentioned in his letter right?"  
  
Fuu nodded. "Yeah. I promised him that if he ever gets pushed into a situation where he can't take care of Renchi, I'll take care of him."  
  
Umi stroked the animal's fur. "He's not one of Ascot's summoned 'friends' is he?"  
  
Fuu shook her head and answered, "He accompanied Ascot, or Shinos, when he came back here." Fuu placed Renchi down and the little beast disappeared in the shadows of the trees. She and Umi walked out off the courtyard and strolled around the castle.  
  
They continued walking until they came up to a balcony with Clef staring out to the distant mountains.  
  
"Clef?" whispered Umi. The mage turned around and saw the two girls.  
  
"What are the two of you doing here?" he asked calmly. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"  
  
Fuu shook her head. "We couldn't."  
  
"What brought you back Naia? Why didn't you stay undiscovered?" asked Clef as he turned back to the mountains. Fuu and Umi watched the fixed mage and left.  
  
"Fuu?" muttered Umi. "What does he mean?"  
  
Fuu looked down at the floor. "I'm Shinos's sister. You know that. But I had to keep my identity a secret."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Shinos didn't want me to get hurt and experience the things he experienced in Quatren. He and our parents brought me and my sister to Earth. We decided to keep our real identities hidden."  
  
"Your brother, he keeps talking about a boy named Naru. Who is he?"  
  
Fuu remained silent but finally answered, "He's."  
  
Summon: I love doing that don't I?  
  
T-chan: Weirdo.  
  
Summon: Yameru!  
  
T-chan: Baka. Aho.  
  
Summon: .No comment. 


	9. His Return

WARNING: There are situations in this chapter that might not be too appealing. Just skip the part if you want to.  
  
Fuu remained silent but finally answered, "He's Ferio."  
  
Umi was shocked the moment she heard Ferio's name. "You mean he knew Ascot?"  
  
Fuu nodded. "Yes. They helped each other out as children in Quatren."  
  
"But I thought they only got summoners. Don't tell me that Ferio's one," said Umi.  
  
"No," said Fuu. "He was taken as a prisoner. A war was raging out at the time and Ferio was captured."  
  
Umi thought for a moment. "I thought he said he had amnesia or something."  
  
"He lied. I knew."  
  
"Is that why there was a strong attraction between you two?" asked Umi. "Was it because you knew each other before?"  
  
Fuu shook her head. "I forgot about him until recently. I only remembered who he really was when I saw Ascot's letter."  
  
"So what's with that kiss?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When Ascot died. You kissed him," whispered Umi with a hint jealousy.  
  
"I love my brother very much Umi," whispered back Fuu. "You wouldn't know what it's like to lose someone you love very much."  
  
"Actually I do," replied Umi. "I lost my sisters a long time ago." Fuu watched her and wrapped her arms around Umi. She stared into Umi's eyes and suddenly kissed her lips gently. Umi was astonished but returned the kiss. They stayed in the position for seconds until Fuu finally let go. "What was that for?" asked Umi after she realized what she had just done.  
  
Fuu smiled and giggled. "I'll see you tomorrow.Meya." Fuu ran off and left the bewildered Umi behind.  
  
"Naia." whispered Umi. She started walking off and went out of the castle. She summoned Selece and flew off on her own.  
  
Hours flew by and morning nearly came. The sun was at the tip of the horizon and Umi was still out flying. 'Ascot.where are you now? Why did you have to be Shinos?' Umi thought deeply as she roamed the countryside. She spotted a landing area next to a cliff and went down. She didn't want to return to the castle yet so she decided to enter a nearby cave. "Where am I?" she muttered silently as a cold breeze from the deeper areas of the cave gently ruffled her hair. The sunlight broke through small cracks in the roof and walls of the cave so Umi could see the path. The cave was deep and moist along the walls. Umi gently placed her hands together and rubbed them together.  
  
"It's cold isn't it?" came a voice from within the back of the cave.  
  
"Who said that?" asked Umi drawing out her sword. But there was no reply and the only sound was the breeze slightly pushing some pebbles. Umi walked further and saw a boulder blocking the path. Behind it was light, though not sunlight but light from a lamp. "What the.?" Umi slowly pushed away the rock-though with was heavy-and peeked in. The sight she saw was too astonishing that her heart felt as if it had stopped. Inside, bound in ropes and had marks of torture, was Ascot. Umi quickly rushed to him but when she got closer, she realized that he seemed pale and translucent. "Ascot? Is that you?"  
  
The vague image of the young man looked up and saw Umi. His face was filled with scratches and his eyes red. "Umi?" he said with such effort. "Is that you?" His voice was staggering and Umi knew that he was using up so much energy just to talk.  
  
"Don't say anything," she whispered as she went closer to him and untied him. But even so, he couldn't stand up and Umi had to help him up and support him. She hurried outside although Ascot seemed hesitant. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
Ascot looked at her, his once bright eyes now pale and lifeless. "We can't. I can't. Shinos will come back and when he finds out that you saved me, he'll kill us both."  
  
Umi shook her head. "No. I won't let him hurt my friend." She smiled at him and he smiled back. At that moment she wanted to tell him how she felt about him but something told her not to.yet. Umi summoned Selece and carried Ascot back to the castle with her.  
  
"Fuu!" yelled Umi as she saw the blonde girl walking in the clearing around the castle. Fuu looked up and saw Selece and a small figure she couldn't recognize. When Umi landed, Fuu realized that the figure was her brother. She ran as fast as she could and jumped at him. Ascot caught her, although he nearly fell back, and hugged her.  
  
"Ascot?" asked Fuu. "Is that really you?" Ascot nodded and Fuu cried. "I missed you!" She started pounding on his chest.  
  
"Hey, hey!" yelled Umi. "He's very weak. I don't think he'll be able to stand up if you keep doing that." Fuu looked at her and Umi smiled. "Come on. Let's help him inside." The two supported Ascot as they walked slowly back to the castle.  
  
"Oh my god!" yelled Caldina the moment she saw her "younger brother" come into the throne room. She was holding her baby and nearly threw it up in the air. Ascot looked at her and smiled. He was still weak but Fuu helped heal him and now he was not as pale and translucent as before. He seemed to be more solid and Umi smiled. "Is that really you boy?"  
  
Ascot smiled. "Yeah. I'm back.thanks to Umi."  
  
Umi blushed and turned away. "It's nothing." she mumbled. Her cheeks burned with great intensity that she had to run off and wash her face.  
  
"Hmmm? Strange." muttered Clef. "Ascot, why is Shinos here? And why does he seem to have a thirst for Umi's blood. It's not like him."  
  
"I'm a bit tired. I'll go look for Umi," said Ascot as he went out of the room. "I'll talk to all of you later."  
  
Ascot's POV  
  
"Hey," I whispered as I peeked inside Umi's room. She was seating in front of her study and was writing down something. "Mind if I come in?" I asked.  
  
"No. Come on in." I went in and sat on a chair. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine," I replied. "And you? Why'd you run out all of a sudden?"  
  
Umi turned away and blushed. "I.I.How do you say it?"  
  
I chuckled and looked at her blushing. "I've been your friend for a long time Umi. You don't have to be embarrassed."  
  
Umi turned to look at me, her face all flustered. "I think I'm in love with you." She turned away to hide her face from me.  
  
"Umi." I whispered as I embraced her. Umi lifted her head up and turned it to look at me. "I love you too." Umi smiled and placed a hand on my face. She stood up and rested her head on my chest. I suddenly lifted Umi up and placed her down on the bed.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked as I unbuttoned her blouse. "Ascot, I don't think." But I placed a finger on her lips and smiled. She realized what I was doing and allowed me to continue. "I'm not really sure about this."  
  
"Don't worry.I'll do my best to please you." I finished undressing her and slowly placed my hands on her soft hips. "You're beautiful."  
  
"Ascot." She looked at me with the eyes of a gentle woman. "I'm nervous so please do it fast."  
  
"Fast?" I asked. "What will you feel then? It won't be as fun."  
  
"Do it hard then," she mumbled as she embraced me. "I never thought of you like this but."  
  
Ascot smiled. "Don't underestimate me just because I was so innocent." He embraced Umi. Umi smiled and closed her eyes and soon opened herself up to the man holding her.  
  
"Where have ya two been?!" yelled Caldina the moment Umi and Ascot came in after disappearing for an hour. "Ascot goes off to look for Umi and then ya don't hear from them for an hour! God!"  
  
"Calm down Caldina," mumble Clef as he stood up. Caldina grumbled and sat down. "Ascot, you said awhile ago that you'd explain something to us."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Umi looked at Ascot. "Explain what?"  
  
"About Shinos."  
  
"So tell me.why Umi?" asked Fuu as she stared at her brother with deep emerald eyes.  
  
"I.I grew jealous-jealous of Clef and Ferio. They had the two women I ever loved with them and I was never noticed. I held it all back, saying to myself that it's alright. But then my anger was triggered when."  
  
"When.?" asked Caldina as she took the baby from Lafarga.  
  
"When I saw Umi and clef in the throne room together, I couldn't hold back my anger.so could Shinos."  
  
"Brother." whispered Fuu.  
  
"He tempted me to release him and I did. But then he turned against me. He wanted to kill Umi so bad."  
  
"But why?" asked Kenae as she came in. Ascot looked at her with surprise and turned away.  
  
"He.I thought that Meya was the one who betrayed me. I thought she was the one who killed Thymes."  
  
"Thymes?" asked Caldina. "Who's he?"  
  
"My younger brother." replied Ascot. Fuu covered her eyes to hide her tears from everyone. "He was a year younger than Naia."  
  
"So what happened?" asked Clef; eager to hear more of Ascot's story.  
  
"I saw her one day playing with Thymes on my way to train but when I came back I couldn't find either of them I searched all night then I finally found them. Meya was holding a blood-stained sword and Thymes' body was there; lying still and cold. I couldn't bear it."  
  
"So Shinos thought it was this girl named Meya, but why does he want to kill me? And why does he always call me Meya?" asked Umi as she gently placed her hand on Ascot's.  
  
Ascot looked at Fuu and she nodded. "You see."  
  
Summon: Ahahaha! Hope you guys liked this chappie. I don't know what I was thinking.  
  
T-chan: You were bein' the usual idiot!  
  
Summon: GRR.! 


	10. Affairs and Misunderstandings

Summon: Ok. The last chapter was really weird...in a way. But this one is sorta better. Although it might get off track later on...  
  
*****  
  
"You see, you're Meya."  
  
"But how can that be?" asked Hikaru standing up.  
  
"She's right," agreed Umi. "I remember my childhood well and I can't remember anything about a girl named Meya."  
  
"Of course you wouldn't," answered Clef. Everyone looked at him except for Ascot. "Your parents and your sisters came to me to have your memory erased. You befriended Shinos but they didn't want you to so they took you away from Quatren after he left."  
  
"No...no way..." murmured Umi in disbelief.  
  
Ascot stood up. "It's true." Everyone looked at him. "I have to go. Shinos might be looking for me and I don't want any of you to get hurt."  
  
"No!" yelled Fuu. She stood up and drew out her sword. It changed. It was no longer the sword she had before but now it had a jade handle with a clear green crystal as the blade.  
  
"Fuu, what happened to your sword?" asked Caldina as she closely inspected the weapon.  
  
Fuu closed her eyes. "My name is Hououko Naia, daughter of the highest ranking summoner in Cephiro. I was trained by my father in the art of swordsmanship and by my mother in the art of magic. I will not let my brother fight alone!" She carefully cut her wrist and allowed the blood to run down her blade. "My blood I shall offer to keep my brother safe!"  
  
"Naia! Stop!" yelled Ascot. He hit the sword away from Fuu. "I shall not allow my sister to sacrifice her own blood for the sake of me."  
  
"Ascot, must you go?" asked Clef as he also stood up. Ascot nodded his head. "Then let it be. I shall give you this to help..." Clef pulled out a small bottle from his cloak and handed it to Ascot. "You know how to use it, do you not?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then you must go. Your fight shall begin soon."  
  
Ascot nodded and looked at everyone in the room. "Thank you all for what you have done for me." He bowed and walked away. As he was about to close the door, he said, "Naia, stay here and protect them and take care of your baby. Kenae, please take care of anyone who might get injured. And...Naru is alive. He's at the top of the highest peak of Cephiro, staying in a shack."  
  
"He told me to keep it secret," said Clef.  
  
"Forgive me but my sister has to know where the father of her child is." Everyone's eyes shot at Fuu.  
  
"Since when?" asked Lafarga calmly.  
  
"Five months now," replied Fuu. "I'm sorry I never told any of you except for Ascot." She eyed her brother.  
  
"I shall be going now," he said. He closed the door behind him and left everyone.  
  
*****  
  
It has been days ever since Ascot left and Umi felt the hollowness in her heart again. She visited Fuu from time to time and checked on how she and her baby were doing. She would have to go to Clef from time to time and get a potion to help her sleep.  
  
One night she went to Clef's room to get something but heard voices inside. "Clef, we can't do this...we shouldn't do this." Umi recognized the voice as Kenae's. Umi peeked in and saw Clef passionately kissing Kenae's neck. "Oh Clef, no," muttered Kenae as Umi can see her obvious satisfaction at the mage's efforts.  
  
"Oh my god..." whispered Umi. She quickly went away and waited in Fuu's room before she can go back to Clef.  
  
*****  
  
"What's with the weird look Umi?" asked Fuu as she examined her friend.  
  
Umi snapped out of her deep trance and looked at Fuu. "What?"  
  
Fuu shook her head and said, "Why were you spacing out? What's up?"  
  
Umi blushed. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" Fuu nodded and Umi told her what she saw inside Clef's bedroom.  
  
"Are you kidding?" asked Fuu as soon as Umi finished her story. "This is bad!"  
  
"Why?" asked Umi.  
  
"Presea told me earlier tonight that she was going to Clef's room. She asked me what she could wear."  
  
Umi looked confused. "Why did she ask you for suggestions?"  
  
"Well, you see," said Fuu, "she said that Clef was hitting on her a few days ago and told her to come to his room tonight."  
  
Umi quickly stood up. "This might get ugly. We better go and make sure nothing bad happens." She and Fuu hurried to Clef's room just in time to see Kenae walking out and Presea coming.  
  
"Hello Kenae," greeted Presea. "What were you doing in Clef's room?"  
  
Kenae looked nervous and replied, "I...uh...got something from him."  
  
"Oh," replied Presea. "Well I'll see you." Kenae smiled and quickly left. Presea noticed Umi and Fuu and greeted them. "Hello girls. What are you two doing up here?" Umi looked and Fuu and Fuu looked at Presea.  
  
"Well we were walking around and we stumbled here," replied Fuu. "Tonight's the night, huh?" Presea nodded. "Well have fun." Fuu smiled and left Presea, grabbing Umi as she left.  
  
"What should we do?" asked Umi as soon as they were away from the room. "This is so bad. I feel guilty."  
  
"I know," replied Fuu. "But we can't interfere with their relationship."  
  
"But Presea..."  
  
"We'll tell her when the time comes," said Fuu. "But until that time, we have to keep anyone of the two women out of trouble."  
  
As they walked back down to Fuu's room, Umi thought to herself, 'And to think I was so close to having a relationship with him.'  
  
*****  
  
Ascot rode his dragon high above the clouds of Cephiro as he looked for any sign of Shinos. He dove down into a gorge but found nothing. "Where could he be?" he asked himself as he flew on. He turned his dragon and headed back for the castle.  
  
As Ascot rode off, Shinos suddenly appeared from where Ascot was. "Hmmm...he seems to have forgotten..." Shinos disappeared into the dark clouds surrounding the skies.  
  
*****  
  
"Umi?" Clef's voice came from the hall. He seemed tired and in pain. Umi stood up from her bed and opened the door.  
  
"Hey. What's up?" she said as she let him in.  
  
"I need your help," he replied. "Do you mind if I sit down?"  
  
Umi shook her head. "No. Go ahead." She approached him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I...I need you to do something for me."  
  
"What is it?" asked Umi as she came close to him.  
  
"This..." Clef pulled her down to him and kissed her. Umi was stunned and didn't have any reaction. At that moment, her door opened.  
  
"Hey Umi. I..." Ascot stopped dead at what he saw. Umi gained back her senses and pushed Clef away.  
  
"What were you doing?!" she yelled as she slapped Clef. "And Ascot..." She turned around to face Ascot but he had already disappeared...  
  
*****  
  
Summon: Not much but hope you guys liked it. I didn't know what to put on this chapter so I decided a little more conflict.  
  
T-chan: What's wrong with Clef?!  
  
Summon: Sorry! No offense to anyone out there I hope! Like I said...need more conflict...  
  
T-chan: ...Okay...Anyway, please review! 


End file.
